Wishing (DJ Drama song)
"Wishing" is a song by American hip hop producer DJ Drama. It was released as a digital download on May 2, 2016 as the lead single from fifth studio album Quality Street Music 2 (2016). Lyrics Original= DJ Drama Haha, back at it Baby, I'ma make a wish and I want you to make one Nah, don't tell me yet, we can talk 'bout that later DJ Drama 1: Chris Brown I ain't like them other niggas, you see that I'm different I creep on the late night, I stay on a mission Got all types of different bitches Pussy wet and dripping, I feel like sipping I eat the pussy with precision 6 rings, Jordan, Pippen I do gymnastics with a brick and flip it Money to the ceiling, no I ain't tripping No conversation These niggas bitches be texting and sending emojis But no, I don't say shit He try to hang with the homies but tell on the gang Boy, you a straight bitch And now your girl coming over give me that booty Know it's amazing, loving these bitches Got into trouble with bitches, can't fuck with these bitches Chris Brown Baby, you know who I am And girl, I know just who you are (hol' up) We ain't gotta rush into shit 'Cause being in love is too hard (hol' up) I'm tired of all these flashing lights Girl, we should just fuck in the dark Once you let me in it I'ma get to switching, different positions Have that ass wishing that I was your nigga Wishing that I was your nigga, yeah, yeah, yeah Wishing that I was your nigga, yeah Once you let me hit it I'ma get to switching, different positions Have that ass wishing that I was your nigga 2: LyQuin I know you got niggas, why you wanna be mines? On your tippy toes when I hit her from behind Oh my God, shawty, I ain't even lyin' What you know 'bout me, 'bout me? Playin' with the D girl, will have you in the zone Make a movie how you climaxin' in my phone Got that Nia Long, now you gotta a Love Jones for me Now you after that, ride on this dick 'til you crash in that Flippin' and turnin' you up in the air like a acrobat Turn on the camera, this movie we makin' is action packed Safe sex is great sex, it's a wrap, Quin Chris Brown Baby, you know who I am And girl, I know just who you are (hol' up) We ain't gotta rush into shit 'Cause being in love is too hard (hol' up) I'm tired of all these flashing lights Girl, we should just fuck in the dark Once you let me in it I'ma get to switching, different positions Have that ass wishing that I was your nigga Wishing that I was your nigga, yeah, yeah, yeah Wishing that I was your nigga, yeah Once you let me hit it I'ma get to switching, different positions Have that ass wishing that I was your nigga 3: Skeme Pull up on me and my shawty I show you I fuck with you strong I'm on that 12 Play, I promise you, baby I don't see nothin' wrong With you pullin' up to the house And me fuckin' you on this couch I got long paper, ain't got no neighbors So no one gon' hear when you shout Baby, just come through for me tonight You the best, promise you I'm with the shits I ain't got too much to do, ain't got nothin' to do Ain't got nothin' 'cept you on the list Baby, I know all your spots So say is you with it or not? 'Cause once I fuck you like I wanna fuck you, girl You gon' wanna tie up the knot, yeah Chris Brown Baby, you know who I am And girl, I know just who you are (hol' up) We ain't gotta rush into shit 'Cause being in love is too hard (hol' up) I'm tired of all these flashing lights Girl, we should just fuck in the dark Once you let me in it I'ma get to switching, different positions Have that ass wishing that I was your nigga Wishing that I was your nigga, yeah, yeah, yeah Wishing that I was your nigga, yeah Once you let me hit it I'ma get to switching, different positions Have that ass wishing that I was your nigga Chris Brown & DJ Drama "Quality Street Music", and like that Wishing that I was your nigga We gone Wishing that I was your nigga Oh, oh, wish I was yours Haha, wishing that I was your nigga Breezy, holla at me |-| Remix= Tory Lanez + DJ Drama Shorty this gon' be your favorite song DJ Drama And this is the remix Baby, I don't know about you, but my wish came true Matter of fact, let me take you on another round 1: Fabolous Told her save my number under "Big Dipper" Got her wishin' on a star Save my number under "Big Tipper" Got her blowin' kisses from the bar I, wish you could stay, but when you walk away You look delicious from far She roll up on me then they get lit Girl you my swisher cigar Shorty rather lay by the pool side Than stay by a fool's side Been sleepin' on yourself too long Time to flip the pillow over to the cool side Don't need the tea, baby, I got the juice You wanna hang, baby, I got the noose I got the Ace, baby, I got the deuce I gotta beat baby like I produce Come through the stu', let you hear somethin' nice Bring that shit back, let you hear somethin' twice Ask how to keep drama clear from her life Said, "I don't know, girl, but here's some advice Stop bein' friendly to the fuckboys Stop bein' friendly to the fuckboys Stop bein' friendly to the fuckboys Stop bein' friendly to the fuckboys" Hold up, I'm who you've been cravin' for The one that you save it for Hop in the shower and shave it for Come and watch Power the day before Lay up with me while your man be suspicious Rub your booty 'til you grant me three wishes I'ma hit for every call that she misses Every time I shoot my shot it be swishin' Have that ass wishing that I was your nigga Every time I shoot my shot it be swishin' This the remix so I know what she wishin' 2: Trey Songz I hit it once and she want me to stroke again I get it wet like a super soaker gun (I like it!) Now she lookin' for me like I'm on the run She think I'm the one, say she finna cum She gon' bust it, she gon' bust it, bust it, I know When she suck it, she don't ever touch it, oh no (I like it!) She be screamin', "Beat it up", then she beggin', "Go soft" Then she tell me, "Speed it up", now she beggin', "No more" I go crazy on your spot Tickle, tickle, lick a lot, then she kiss the tippy top Then it turn to slippy sloppy Didn't waste not a drop when she cop me I got the juice, she let it splash on me (nasty) Know I'm the truth, ain't gotta ask 'bout me Trey Songz + Chris Brown Baby you know who I am and girl I know just who you are We ain't gotta rush into shit 'cause being in love is too hard I'm tired of all these flashin' lights, girl we should just fuck in the dark Once you let me in it, I'ma get to switchin', different positions Have that ass wishin' that I was your nigga Wishin' that I was your nigga, yeah yeah yeah Wishin' that I was your nigga, yeah Once you let me in it, I'ma get to switchin', different positions Have that ass wishin' that I was your nigga 3: Jhené Aiko Know you've been hopin' and prayin' 'Cause I've been right here and I heard every word you was sayin' You've been complainin' Well who did it, baby? And do you need savin'? Well I'll be your savior From all of your exes that you've been regrettin' You shouldn't be sweatin' them I can do you better I'll be your mothafuckin' genie in a bottle Rub me down, you can fuck me 'til tomorrow 'Til the sun come up, yeah I'm grantin' all of your wishes I ain't nothin' like none of these bitches And I'll have you wishin' that I was your woman 4: Tory Lanez Oh it got realer I cannot feel her I know my ex bitch is tryna front, but don't No I'm not Tiller Tell a ho I'm Godzilla Monster in the wet wet, I kill it Dope dick, you better believe I sell it Hit it so hard you believe I nailed it down Hit it, but I held shit down You know I done held this shit right down All on the corner, go hustlin' on it Just so I could take you out of town They ain't ballin', baby, they be out of bounds I just smoke that pussy like I'm out an ounce I can get that body tweakin' for you, baby You just keep it clean and squeaky for me, baby You can tell by the way that a young nigga treat you Body so curvy in a dress that's see-through Lookin' so good I'll fuck you all in front of these people Chris Brown Baby you know who I am and girl I know just who you are We ain't gotta rush into shit 'cause being in love is too hard I'm tired of all these flashin' lights, girl we should just fuck in the dark Once you let me in it, I'ma get to switchin', different positions Have that ass wishin' that I was your nigga Wishin' that I was your nigga, yeah yeah yeah Wishin' that I was your nigga, yeah Once you let me in it, I'ma get to switchin', different positions Have that ass wishin' that I was your nigga DJ Drama + Chris Brown You wanna know what my wish was? It's for your wish to come true It's all I ever wanted Wishin' that I was your nigga Feels good, don't it? Wishin' that I was your nigga Wish I was your Keep wishin', I'ma keep grantin' Wishin' that I was your nigga Link *http://song.urbanmusicdaily.co/?link=audiorok.com/rf7ehr3btz14 Category:Singles Category:New Pages Category:Quality Street Music 2 Tracks Category:2016 Singles Category:Singles:W-Z Category:R&B Singles Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Alternative R&B Singles Category:Trap Music Singles Category:Songs Featuring Chris Brown Category:Songs Featuring Skeme Category:Songs Featuring LyQuin